SilverWolf's ChaseXMarshall One-shot Collection
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: YES I know it's a bad title, but only till i come up with something better. Just dribbles and one-shots for my OTP that pop into my mind when i have nothing better to do, joy. I am not copying KNDfreak in anyway, even though i got the idea for this from her, so credit to her for having this idea in the first place. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducing my collection of One-shots between Chase and Marshall. I thought of this idea while re-reading Chasing tails for the Umpteenth time, and i thought maybe i could do something like KNDfreak did.**

 **OF course, I'm not copying her, i wanna try to keep this as original as i can, I just thought I'd make one of my own.**

 **Don't worry, I'll keep this as canon as I can. Silvex won't appear in every chapter (Since SOME OF YOU hate him so much)**

 **Also, if i see, ANY Review complaining about the lack of Chase / Skye, I will not give two shits about your review. Go take your trashy words elsewhere.**

 **Enough talk, you came to read, not to listen to me rant.**

February the thirteenth.

The day before a special holiday to everyone in adventure bay.

Well, Almost everyone.

Chase sighed as he laid in his puphouse. It was always the same each and every year.

He'd place a secret Valentine card in front of Skye's puphouse. SHe's read it, and then throw it away.

He had made it so obvious that it was him who wrote the card, but apparently, either the cockapoo didn't get it, or she didn't care.

But Chase never gave up. Part of him hoped that one day, Skye would get the message, and he and the cockapoo would have something more than a friendship he had always dreamed of.

At least, he thought so. Lately, his feelings for Skye were getting… weaker. He didn't want to say he was losing interesting in Skye, he just… Wasn't trying hard enough.

Getting up, he began to walk around the lookout. Walking always helped him think. He'd have to get Skye something Fancy this year…

' _I got it!'_ Chase thought as he ran to his puphouse, transformed it into his Police cruiser, and drove off to town. It was cloudy, and a light layer of snow on the ground.

"I hope he'll like it!" Marshall said. He was inside the lookout with Zuma, Ryder was also there, helping the two pups make their Valentines.

Zuma and Ryder knew Marshall was homosexual. And while they didn't know who the lucky guy was, they supported Marshall none the less.

"Dude, that looks awesome Mawshall!" Zuma said. The card Marshall had made was Royal blue, with a Ruby Red heart on the front, several diamond rhinestones on the outline of the heart, and the Red shone and sparkled in the light.

"Thanks Zuma!" Marshall said as Ryder chuckled.

"Such good pups." Ryder said as Skye walked in.

"Hey Guys! Wacha doing?" Skye asked as she sat next to Zuma.

"Zuma and Marshall are making Valentine cards, you want to make one?" Ryder asked as Marshall cleaned up his mess and gave his Card to Ryder, who would put the card into a purple Envelope.

"Yes, thanks Ryder!" Skye said as Ryder gave her some supplies, and proceed to begin work on her card.

"So who's gonna be youw Valentine Skye?" Zuma asked as Ryder gave Marshall his card, safely secure in the envelope.

"Well, you promise not to tell?" She asked as Marshall left.

Ryder and Zuma nodded.

"W-well… I h-have a Crush on… on Rubble."

Marshall hummed happily as he walked to his puphouse and his the envelope inside. Tomorrow morning, would be the big day.

' _I hope he likes it… hey, where'd Chase go?'_ Marshall wondered as he looked over at where Chase's puphouse usually was.

Chase happily walked out of Mr. Porter's store, with him carrying a bouquet of Red roses for Chase.

"Thanks Mr. Porter!" Chase said as he got into his Cruiser, Mr. Porter putting the bouquet in the back carefully.

"You're welcome Chase, good luck with your valentine!" Mr. Porter said as Chase drove off.

Later that night, when everyone (Almost everyone) was asleep, Chase snuck out of his puphouse, and with his card and bouquet in one paw, he walked over to Skye's puphouse, and gently placed both card and roses in front of her door, and quietly made his way back to his puphouse.

A bit later, when Chase had fallen asleep, Someone placed an envelope in front of Chase's puphouse…

The Next morning, Tears were shed.

"Ch-Chase, this is very nice, b-but I don't have those feelings for you…"

(Insert heartbreak sound from UNDERTALE)

"O-o-oh…" Chase said, feeling very disappointed, and depressed. When the pups got up for breakfast, Skye approached him after they finished their meal.

"We can still be friends," Skye said.

' _Friends.'_ "Yea, okay." Chase said.

After that incident, Chase was heading back to his puphouse, on the brink of tears…

When he noticed something.

In front of his puphouse, was a purple envelope, with a pink heart on the front.

' _A valentine? For me? WOnder who it's from…'_ Chase thought as he opened the Envelope and pulled out the card. It was Royal blue, with a Ruby Red heart on the front, with several diamond rhinestones on the outline of the heart, sparkling in the light of day, and the Red shone and sparkled in the sunlight.

Chase was amazed at the card's beauty. He opened it to see Silver writing, done in very neat cursive.

 _Chase,_

 _For Several months now, I find myself daydreaming about you. Your Amber eyes, your Professionalism, how cute you are when you smile, that adorable laugh, and the bravery you show when on the job. What is there not to like about you? IT makes my heart soar when i see you, and I'm sure the PAW Patrol are a very lucky team to have sucha wonderful pup on the team._

 _Hope you have a wonderful valentine's day,_

 _Your Secret Admirer,_

Chase blushed as he finished reading the card. HE had a secret admirer? He put the card away, safely and carefully in his puphouse, and laid down.

Sure, he felt heartbroken over Skye, but now, he had a secret admirer! Just thinking about who could it be made him feel a bit better.

"So Marshall, did you give your Valentine your card?" Rubble asked.

"Yep! I hope he likes-"

"Guys!" Chase said loudly, running into the lookout.

"What is it Chase?" Ryder said, the Shepherd having gained everyone's attention.

"I have a secret admirer! I just read their card," Chase said, showing everyone the royal blue card.

"Oh wow, that's nice dude!" Zuma said, knowing who gave him the card, but said nothing about it.

Marshall, meanwhile, just smiled.

 **Note, This is NOT Related to Adventure-Bay One Shots. THat;s gonna be for M rated pairings. THIS, is for Chase/Marshall only, and it will be rated T, because i feel like sloooowing down on the mature content.**

 **Also, yes i got this idea from KNDfreak, so props to her, and NO, I am not copying her in anyway. I am free to make my own collection of Chase/Marshall one-shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase, for the sake of his life, could not tear his eyes off of Marshall.

It was Mayor Goodway's 37th birthday, and all of Adventure bay, and even Foggy Bottom were invited, despite Humdinger's grouchy attitude.

All of the PAW Patrol came, even Everest.

Everest.

Chase had to admit, he was a bit jealous of the husky, since Marshall gave her some attention he'd _love_ to have all to himself.

Back to the present, Chase could not stop staring at Marshall when he arrived late at the party at city hall.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had trouble getting into my Tux…" Marshall said to the rest of the pups as he walked in with Ryder.

"You're looking sharp Marshall! Looking to impress Everest?" Skye said playfully. Marshall only blushed lightly, Chase growled a bit.

' _He should be mine!'_ Chase thought darkly. Of course, those dark clouds vanished when Marshall looked at him. He could only smile widely as he admired Marshall's eyes that shone brightly with hope and happiness, that radiant smile that brought joy to anyone, that cute face of his…

"Um dude? Eawth to Chase?" Zuma said, waving his paw in front of Chase's face.

Chase shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. "Huh what?"

"You wewe totally daydweaming about Mawshall again, wewen't you dude?" Zuma asked, smirking at Chase who blushed.

"Y-yea, but he'll never like me, he's into Everest..." Chase said a bit sadly as he watched Marshall greet everest, who was in a lovely ice blue dress.

"Dude, you'll nevew know if you don't twy," Zuma said to his friend.

"Says the Lab who can't ask the Mixed breed out," Chase replied with a taunting smirk on his face, making Zuma blush.

"D-Dude!I'll ask him out when i'm weady" Zuma said quietly, as so the others couldn't hear him. "Just go ask him to dance dude!"

Chase watched as an unfamiliar pup stepped forward, and asked Everest to dance with him. She accepted, and took to the dance floor, leaving Marshall on his own.

Chase turned to talk to Zuma, only to see the lab asking Rocky to dance, who accepted with a small blush that only Chase noticed.

"Got anyone to dance with Chase?" Skye asked as she walked over.

"Yea…" Chase said as he got up.

"Oh. Who?" Skye asked, fluttering her eyelases.

There she goes again, trying to seduce Chase. Ew, Gross. When will she get the message that Chase wasn't interested?

Chase only walked past Skye, leaving her speechless. SHe was certain Chase would ask her when she pulled that move!

Chase walked over to the one and only handsome dalmatian in the room. "Hey Marshall," he said, keeping his cool.

"Oh hey Chase! What's up?"

"Dance with me?" Chase asked.

Marshall smiled, and lightly blushed. "Sure!"

Skye watched with jealous eyes as Marshall and Chase took to the floor to dance.

Mid-way through the slow dance song, Chase and Marshall held each other in a close embrace.

"Did i ever tell you, that you look handsome in that tuxedo?" Chase said quietly.

"N-no," Marshall said, feeling his face heat up.

"Well, you do. Marshall, I want to tell you something," Chase said, breathing slowly. ' _This is it,'_ He thought.

"Yes Chase?"

Chase didn't say anything, but slowly leaned closer and kissed Marshall on the lips.

TO his relief, Marshall kissed back. When the broke the kiss for air, Marshall gazed into Chase's eyes.

"Ch-Chase…" Marshall said, smiling.

"I love you, Marshall." Chase said.

Marshall said nothing more as the two continued to dance through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryder, the pups, and Katie were all at Farmer Yumi's in the field, at nighttime.

A meteor shower was going to occur that night, and Ryder thought it would be a nice experience for the pups.

The pups were playing tag since Ryder was too busy wooing Katie, and plus, the meteor shower wasn't due til an hour passed.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase said as Rocky tagged him and ran off. The Shepherd spied Zuma in the eye of his corner, and gave chase to the lab.

"Chase is totally gonna lose this case dude!" Zuma said as he ran, Chase barely behind him. After a while, Chase gave up, as Zuma was too agile to follow. He looked around for his next target.

Marshall was trying to sneak out of view, or at least he was trying until Chase spotted him.

"Uh oh…" Marshall said.

"I'm coming for you Marshall!" Chase said loudly as he began chasing the dalmatian. Unlike Zuma, Marshall wasn't so agile, mostly because when he did try to be agile, he would end up tripping or falling over.

Chase and marshall ran around for some time, the others settling down with Ryder, who was sharing a conversation with Katie. No one was really paying attention to Chase or Marshall for that matter.

Chase, in the meantime, was closing in on the spotted pup, determined to catch his friend.

Marshall, on the other hand, was looking for a way to get out of trouble's way, with Chase about ready to pounce him. But every way he thought out of the situation, it would end badly because he'd either trip, slip on something, or fall down flat on his face.

Sometimes Marshall wished he wasn't so clumsy.

Wait… Clumsy…

Marshall tripped on a tree root and fell onto his face. Chase, not expecting Marshall to stop so suddenly, raced passed him. He came to a stop, but Marshall had already gotten back up and running the other way.

Marshall had played him out good, Smart.

Chase broke into a sprint once more, and quickly recovered his lost distance between him and the dally.

Marshall, was starting to get tired from all the running. It was hard work being chased by Chase.

Just then, the first meteor shot by in the starry sky.

"Hey look! The Meteor shower is starting!" Rocky called out.

"Huh? It is?" Marshall said, stopping and looking up.

OF course, this caused Chase to crash into Marshall, sending the two rolling down the hill they were on. They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Chase on top of Marshall, who looked into the Shepherd's eyes.

Chase looked back into Marshall's blue eyes, the falling meteors making his eyes shine brightly. Without thinking, Chase leaned down and kissed Marshall.

Marshall was shocked, but for some reason… He didn't want to pull away, or resist. Marshall deepened the kiss, the two pups laid there kissing each other until Marshall pulled away for air.

"M-Marshall…" Chase panted as Marshall got up.

"Chase… Chase, I l-love you," marshall said, sitting next to Chase.

Chase looked into Marshall's eyes, and Marshall looked back.

The two smiled, and leaning on each other, they watched the spectacular meteor show, the sky full of amazing lights and beautiful displays.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall, was excited. It was hard NOT to miss the energy and excitement he had in his walk.

Marshall was going to hear Chase, SING, for the first time. Chase said he would for his birthday, which was coming up. Marshall had to admit, while Chase may see Marshall as a friend, Marshall was in love with the shepherd.

While everyone knew Marshall was a great singer, the dally longed to see what the shepherd could do with his voice.

Marshall was writing in his journal in his puphouse the night before the party. He was very excited, he couldn't sleep a wink.

 _Today was a nice day, the sun was shining, and the wind was blowing faintly. Chase and I played tag today since there were no rescue missions today. He's so adorable, the way his fur shone in the sun, that laugh, and those cute Amber eyes of his, I wish he were my mate._

 _Anyways, tomorrow is a big day for me, so i should probably get some sleep._

With that note, Marshall closed his journal, and hiding it, he snuggled with his teddy bear, and drifted off, dreaming of a life with his favorite Shepherd.

The next day was unlike anything before, There was a big celebration for Adventure bay's fire pup. Mr. Porter even made his special Lookout tower cake again, just for the occasion.

Marshall could not have been happier.

That is, until it was time.

Sitting on a gold and red throne like chair, along with everyone else in front of City hall, Marshall eagerly waited to see what held in store for him. The stage was set up, the curtains blocking the view, the rest of the PAW Patrol would be performing, with Chase as the lead singer.

Marshall did his best to hold onto his excitement as the curtains parted to reveal the rest of his team, ready for a performance. Chase was at the front, Ryder taking his place at the drums.

Marshall held his breath as Chase inhaled, beginning the first note.

'When the days are cold,

And the cards all fold,

And the saints we see,

Are all made of gold,'

Marshall couldn't believe. Surely, Chase was not singing his favorite band, and favorite song in front of his own eyes.

'When your dreams all fail,

And the ones we hail,

Are the worst of all,

And the blood's run stale.'

Marshall smiled widely, as he gazed at Chase, who was singing in such a beautiful tone.

'I wanna hide the truth,

I wanna shelter you,

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide.

No matter what we breed,

We still are made of greed.

This is my kingdom come,

This is my kingdom come,'

Marshall let out a yelp of excitement as the Chorus began,

'When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes!

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close,

It's dark inside!

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!'

'At the curtain's call,

It's the last of all.

When the lights fade out,

All the sinners crawl.

So they dug your grave,

And the masquerade,

Will come calling out,

At the mess you made.'

'Don't wanna let you down,

But I am hell bound.

Though this is all for you,

Don't wanna hide the truth,

No matter what we breed,

We still are made of greed.

This is my kingdom come,

This is my kingdom come!'

'When you feel my heat,

Look into my eyes,

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close,

It's dark inside!

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!'

'They say it's what you make,

I say it's up to fate.

It's woven in my soul,

I need to let you go.

Your eyes, they shine so bright,

I wanna save that light,

I can't escape this now,

Unless you show me how!'

'When you feel my heat,

Look into my eyes!

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!

Don't get too close,

It's dark inside!

It's where my demons hide,

It's where my demons hide!'

Everyone broke into applause as Marshall got up from his seat and ran up to the stage and tackled Chase in a tight hug. Then Chase did something shocking.

He kissed Marshall, earning 'aww's' from the audience, and the PAW Patrol.

"Happy Birthday, cutie," Chase whispered into Marshall's ear, who was grinning widely and blushing as red as his fire truck.

 _Today was the best day of my life. And I think it's safe to say…_

 _Chase and I are now together. Nothing could be better!_


	5. Chapter 5 (Special One-shot 1)

Chase just laid there, Marshall's words repeating over and over again in his mind.

' _No one asked you to follow me here. No one asked you to spend time with me. No one asked you to be my friend, so if you're so_ _ **disgusted**_ _by someone like me… Then_ _ **STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!"**_

Chase's heart felt heavy. He felt oh so very guilty from saying those words. Why? Why did he have to say those words? He was such an idiot!

Crying, he got up on his paws. The weight of guilt was heavy on his back. He just wanted things to be normal again, to be best friends with Marshall, and not have Joey in the picture.

HE started back down the trail to his police cruiser. He walked slowly, dark and depressed thoughts filled his mind. How was he ever going to earn Marshall's forgiveness? Would they ever be friends again? What if Marshall told Ryder about this, and Ryder kicks him off the team?

Chase suddenly felt goose-bumps on his back.

He could feel his sins crawling on his back.

THe sounds of a branch snapping made him turn around. "Who's there?" he asked.

He was answered with silence.

"Marshall? Is that you?" he asked, that weird feeling on his back growing.

"... Chaaaaaase…" A voice moaned, a fog settling in.

"Wh-who's there?! M-m-marshall, if that's you, I know I was rude to you, but th-this ain't funny!" Chase said, fear and dread sinking in.

"... Whhyyyy… why did you…..?" the voice moaned again.

Chase was speechless. THe fog was so thick, he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows, came a pup. HE was wearing a cloak, his fur face, everything was covered by the robe. HE had… A scythe with blood on it's blade on his back.

"Wh-wh-who are y-y-y-you?" Chase asked, fear freezing him in place.

"It matters not for who I am… What matters… is that i am here… to punish you for your sins..."

"P-p-punish?" Chase asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes…" The figure spoke, taking the Scythe in his paws, and raising it.

"Wh-wh-which i-i-i-i-is?"

" **A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH."**

* * *

Marshall arrived home, in tears, and grinding his teeth in anger. "Marshall, are you okay?" Skye asked.

Marshall was about ready to blow off on Skye, since she was the reason Chase rejected him in the first place, but he sighed, knowing she had nothing to do with this issue between him and Chase.

"Just had a stressful night. I'm going to get some rest." Marshall said.

"Did you see Chase? I can't find him," Skye said worried.

 _Chase._ Just the thought of it made Marshall's blood boil. "No, Skye. I did not see him." He said in a dark tone.

"Oh, okay." Skye said. She knew better to provoke Marshall when he used that tone.

Marshall went inside his puphouse after transforming it from his firetruck, and closed the door once inside. SIghed, he laid on his bed, and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

THe sound of a high pitched scream rang into Marshall's ears. He groaned and shifted.

"OH MY GOD! CHASE!" he could hear. Marshall sighed, and got up.

He walked out of his pup-house, and walked over to the group of pups, and Ryder. THey had looks of pure horror on their faces.

"What's all the fuss?" Marshall asked grumpily.

"It's Chase! He's… He's…" Zuma said. Marshall rolled his eyes and went up to see…

The dead body of Chase. His body was badly beaten up, cuts and gashes all over his body. He had been brutally murdered, tear stains on his face.

Marshall instantly flinched from the sight. Yea, he did wish Chase was dead, but he didn't literally mean for it to happen!

"OH MY GOD!" Marshall cried out after being in shock for ages.

" _PLEASE! STOP, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!" Chase cried out as he received blow after blow._

 _The hooded pup had purple fiery eyes. "YOU MUST PAY FOR THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITTED!"_

" _I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" Chase cried out as now he was too injured to move._

" _SORRY DOESN'T FIX BROKEN HEARTS." The hooded figure said as he delivered the fatal blow, sending blood everywhere._

 _Silence fell after The Shepherd stopped breathing. The hooded figure picked up CHase's body, placed it on his back along with his Scythe, and walked off into the fog._

AFter a long period of crying and Grieving, Ryder, with a heavy heart, announced the death of Chase the German Shepherd, Traffic cop pup of the PAW Patrol.

All of Adventure Bay came to his funeral, Even Joey, Chase's parents, and Marshall's too. Marshall and Chase were almost inseparable in their childhood, and both pairs of Parent thought it would be hard on Marshall to lose his best friend.

They were right.

AFter the Funeral Service was over, Chase's coffin buried, and everyone gone, Marshall was alone, sitting in front of Chase's grave, Joey waiting for him at the Cemetery entrance.

"Chase… oh god Chase, why? How did this? I didn't…" Marshall said, breaking down. "I didn't mean for you to go and die!" He sobbed, laying on the ground. It was raining, and Marshall's fur was getting drenched from the rain, and his tears.

Crying, Marshall got up and ran. He ran. He didn't care where he ran, just… away from this _Nightmare_.

He crashed into Joey. "Marshall! IT's okay," Joey said in a comforting and soothing tone.

Marshall cried more onto Joey's shoulder for the longest time until he cried himself to sleep. Joey sighed sadly as he carried Marshall to his firetruck and helped him to the dally's firetruck

Joey prayed to god things wouldn't grow worse than this as he drove to the lookout.

They did, sadly.

Over the weeks, Marshall was worse for the wear. He was eating less, his bright cheery personality burned out, his white fur graying, his eyes losing their shining blue color.

"Marshall?" Joey called out. He was looking for the dally, three weeks after Chase's Funeral. Ever since then, Joey spent all the time he could with Marshall trying to comfort him. It was very discouraging to see that Marshall wasn't improving.

"Marshall!? Where are you?" Joey called out. He was growing worried, he hadn't seen Marshall anywhere today. "MARSHALL!?"

Marshall stood before a cliff. At the bottom, jagged rocks crashing the incoming waves.

Perfect setting for a intentional death.

"Chase… Chase, I'm coming," Marshall mumble as he backed up, and charged.

He went sailing over the cliff…

Falling to his demise…

Crying, thinking of all of his regrets…

Waiting for his heart to stop beating…

Accepting his inevitable death…

" _Marshall…"_

" _...Marshall!"_

" _MARSHALL!"  
_  
Marshall woke with a jolt, Rocky practically screaming at him, and about ready to go grab Chase and have him use his megaphone.

"About time! It's Breakfast time!" Rocky said walking off.

Marshall shook his head. What in the world was that?

HE walked into the lookout for Breakfast. EVeryone was there, even Chase, who looked like he had a rough night.

So it was all just a bad dream...

Marshall felt that rage from last night boil inside him, but then he remembered his nightmare.

Did Chase deserve a second chance? Did he deserve forgiveness? Did he learn anything? At all?

Marshall sighed and ate his breakfast. What could he do? WHat WOULD he do?

* * *

 **Hey Everyone, so so sorry for the inactivity, but I'm gonna make a comeback, I am determined to do so! 'Vacant Dreams', a one-shot inspired by Insomi-act's 'Vacancy' Chapter six. THis one shot was written with permission by Insomi-act, go check out their amazing story, It will be worth the time.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the story 'Vacancy', or the Original Character 'Joey', they are property of Insomi-act. I do not own PAW Patrol or any of it's character, they are owned by nickelodeon.**

 **The Silver Wolf is out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chase was called away to help the FBI on a serious investigation involving a chain of illegal poaching operations in Florida.

The PAW Patrol had to make due without their traffic cop pup, but the others were happy to fill in for Chase while he was away.

However, Marshall seemed a little less himself with Chase gone. The others figured that the dally was just missing his best friend, and that he would be back to normal when Chase would return.

But that wasn't really the case.

Marshall, in fact, did miss Chase greatly, but not as a best friend, but rather, as a crush.

For the past year or so, Marshall can't remember the exact date he fell in love with the Shepherd. They way he smiled, his bravery and courage, and his well toned body of a german shepherd would make anyone stop and stare for a few moments.

So it wasn't really a big surprise that Marshall would be madly in love with Chase.

Unfortunately, Marshall was also afraid that Chase didn't love him back. He was afraid Chase would hate him for being gay, or even hurt him in some way. He had seen the darker side to Chase and it scared him to death.

So, he decided he was merely content on crushing on Chase, rather than risk the consequences of telling him.

Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

Chase tossed and turned in his bed. He was at the FBI's K-9 HQ in Miami, only one last chain of poachers left before he could go home.

Back to the PAW Patrol. TO his owner, Ryder, and his Family.

And back to Marshall. That oh so cute and innocent pup he loved.

Since day one, Chase could never stop thinking about the dalmatian's beautiful blue eyes, that adorable handsome smile, and the way Marshall was so positive about everything…

Chase couldn't stop thinking about Marshall that night, nor could he stop worrying. Was Marshall okay? How was the dally doing? Chase couldn't really talk to his family while he was working with the FBI.

There were other K-9 dogs there at the HQ too, and they respected Chase and welcomed him warmly. There was to be no discrimination of any kind at the HQ.

Chase was very glad, but nothing would ever be the same as the Lookout.

Chase lifted his head up and gazed out the window. The moon was full as it shone the dim moonlight down through the window.

Chase smiled a little, thinking more about Marshall as he gazed upon the moon. After a moment, he yawned and laid his head down, closing his eyes and thinking of a life with Marshall as his mate, drifting off to sleep.

Someday, Marshall would be his, he just had to be patient.

That is, if Marshall did love him back. But Chase wasn't worried about that.

* * *

 **To a certain Guest. Yes you. Why send me threats? Why at all? They mean nothing to me really, but if it makes you feel better, go right ahead. It's not like I review Guest Reviews before I allow them to be posted on my stories, or that I delete ones I don't particularly like.**


End file.
